


arthur learns 2 sext

by alltoseek



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Dom/sub Play, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Sexting, Under-Desk Blow Jobs, but it's all sexting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 23:58:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8422738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alltoseek/pseuds/alltoseek
Summary: Taking off from chapter 2 of earlgreytea68's "what r u wearing", Arthur tries this sexting thing again. From Eames' point of view he pretty much nails it.





	1. Sexts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [earlgreytea68](https://archiveofourown.org/users/earlgreytea68/gifts).
  * Inspired by [what r u wearing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3978373) by [earlgreytea68](https://archiveofourown.org/users/earlgreytea68/pseuds/earlgreytea68). 



> This was originally posted as a [comment](http://archiveofourown.org/comments/30990637) to chapter 2 of "what r u wearing" and earlgreytea68 kindly gave me permission to post it as a separate piece.
> 
> The second chapter of this work has the same texts, but with Eames' thoughts narrated between them.

_**I'm fingering my cock.** _

_wut_

_**I'm in the warehouse we're using as an office for the job.** _

_ur not_

_**I'm comparing the corporate accounts with the personal ones for the mark and his partners.** _

_of course u r_

_**The architect is working on the models, and the extractor is talking with the chemist.** _

_and u think id believe_

_**I'm wearing the brown suit. The tight one.** _

_fuck_

_**Jacket off; sleeves rolled up.** _

_yes_

_**But the fly is undone and I've got my cockhead out.** _

_ur killing me_

_**I'm just teasing the head. The others can't see; I'm sitting at my desk.** _

_christ_

_**And my fingers are playing under my cock, running along it.** _

_fucking hell_

_**It should be your tongue.** _

_god yes_

_**You should be kneeling under my desk right now.** _

_yesssssssss please oh god_

_**The team would say we don't need a forger. I'd say he is my personal cocksucker.** _

_fcuk yes i am_

_**You are; you know it.** _

_yesss plesae yessssss_

_**I'll be here all day, at this desk, working on my laptop. It's boring as shit.** _

_not if im there_

_**You'll be kneeling on the floor all day, with my cock in your mouth. That's your only job.** _

_i want it i want ur cock in my mouth please_

_**Just your tongue at first, just licking.** _

_i coud lick u all day_

_**My cock will swell, but then when I am focused on my work it will shrink again.** _

_no non ononono_

_**You'll have to lick it again as it retreats. No hands.** _

_ill make ishard again ican u no_

_**If you get it hard enough, your reward is getting to wrap your plush cocksucking lips around me.** _

_yessssssssss ill suck n suck n suck_

_**You are a very good cocksucker.** _

_yes the best_

_**Sometimes I might stroke your cheek or pet your hair** _

_oh god please im dying arthur pls_

_**Keep sucking.** _

_yes ye yes yessssssssssss_

_**Your knees are sore and your neck hurts and your jaw aches.** _

_no doesnt matter dot care_

_**You live to suck my cock. All day. Licking and sucking.** _

_yes christ yes i want it fuck arthur please_

_**I don't want to soil my suit so when I come you have to swallow it down.** _

_yessssss i want it all_

_**You can't let any spill onto your lips, or dribble down your chin, even though you love that.** _

_i do i love the way u look at me w ur come on my lips_

_**I can't see you; you're under the desk.** _

_fuck arthur christ_

_**Swallow all my come, because if any is on your face I won't let you lean against my trousers.** _

_no ill be good i promise_

_**I'll feel if your face is clean. If not I'll shove you away.** _

_no arthur no im good im always so good_

_**You are. All I feel is the scruff of your beard and your soft swollen lips.** _

_yes yes i love ur hands i love u_

_**I zip up my trousers, then I let you lean against my thigh. You can press your face into my crotch if you want.** _

_yes yes please thats perfect ill be so good_

_**You can take care of yourself but I don't want any mess on my suit or shoes, so you are on your own.** _

_no ill i need is u i dont need anythign just ur cock thats all_

_**I'll pet your hair sometimes, maybe stroke your ear or cheek.** _

_please i love it i loe u_

_**I'll pull on your lips, stroke them. They beg to be played with.** _

_yes please i love ur fingers pls play w me_

_**Yes. For jobs like these I need my personal cocksucker along.** _

_yes always ill be there im there_

_**Sometime later, if I'm in the mood again, I'll lower my zip and let you lick at my cock again.** _

_yes yes yesssssss_

_**But you have to wait until I'm ready. You don't touch me; you don't use your hands.** _

_no ill wait i always wait for u im good_

_**Yes, you are. You are the best. I love you so much I can't even say.** _

_arthur anything im urs im urs_

…

…

_**So did I do it right? The sexting.** _

_yes yes fucking christ arthur my mind is still blown_

…

…

_**Fuck, I love burner phones.** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The second chapter contains the same sexts as above; but also includes narration of Eames' thoughts and reactions.


	2. sexting with narration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eames' thoughts and reactions along with the sexts from chapter 1.

Eames was working up some aliases at his desk at home when his phone sounded the text alert.

_**I'm fingering my cock.** _

Eames snorted. Arthur's last try at sexting was a masterpiece of awkwardness, and they had decided Arthur was off the hook for any more attempts.

However, you can't let an invitation like that go unanswered, though Eames didn't want to watch Arthur struggle through a medium he wasn't comfortable with. Well. He didn't want to watch him struggle _too_ much. Maybe just a little. Give him an out, or see where he takes it.

_wut_

_**I'm in the warehouse we're using as an office for the job.** _

Like hell he was. Eames' snort was even louder and more incredulous this time. Arthur wasn't sexting on the job, and he definitely wasn't playing with himself on the job.

_ur not_

_**I'm comparing the corporate accounts with the personal ones for the mark and his partners.** _

That was much more likely. And only Arthur could in any universe conceive of that as appropriate wank material.

_of course u r_

_**The architect is working on the models, and the extractor is talking with the chemist.** _

Sure they were. And Arthur, the über-professional, was, in the meantime, sexting and wanking. Uh-huh.

_and u think id believe_

Eames sent the text off incomplete because he'd just received Arthur's next one.

_**I'm wearing the brown suit. The tight one.** _

OK. Yes. Now we're getting somewhere. Eames _loved_ that suit. Also, Arthur had packed it with him. Damn.

_fuck_

_**Jacket off; sleeves rolled up.** _

All right. All right. Arthur's been paying attention. That look, with the waistcoat still on, was fucking _hot_ and he knew it.

_yes_

_**But the fly is undone and I've got my cockhead out.** _

Shit. Eames was getting totally lost in this. It was too easy to picture: Arthur in his rolled-up shirtsleeves, waistcoat still on, professional but relaxed, focused on his work. And on wanking one out.

_ur killing me_

_**I'm just teasing the head. The others can't see; I'm sitting at my desk.** _

Arthur at his desk, staring at the mark's files on his laptop, and playing with himself. His coworkers in the room, but not paying any attention, because why would they? Eames couldn't type much in response; his fingers were trembling.

_christ_

_**And my fingers are playing under my cock, running along it.** _

Eames slid off his chair onto the floor. He couldn't reach his phone, though, so he pulled it onto his chair, turning himself to face it.

_fucking hell_

_**It should be your tongue.** _

Eames had already undone his own flies and was working his cock. He moaned and opened his mouth, which suddenly felt terribly empty.

_god yes_

_**You should be kneeling under my desk right now.** _

_yesssssssss please oh god_

_**The team would say we don't need a forger. I'd say he is my personal cocksucker.** _

_fcuk yes i am_

_**You are; you know it.** _

Fucking typos. It was times like these Eames was glad for having established his casual style of texting.

_yesss plesae yessssss_

_**I'll be here all day, at this desk, working on my laptop. It's boring as shit.** _

Ha. 

_not if im there_

_**You'll be kneeling on the floor all day, with my cock in your mouth. That's your only job.** _

Works for him. His mouth was already watering; he was desperate.

_i want it i want ur cock in my mouth please_

_**Just your tongue at first, just licking.** _

Or that, sure.

_i coud lick u all day_

_**My cock will swell, but then when I am focused on my work it will shrink again.** _

Like Eames would let that happen.

_no non ononono_

_**You'll have to lick it again as it retreats. No hands.** _

No problem.

_ill make ishard again ican u no_

_**If you get it hard enough, your reward is getting to wrap your plush cocksucking lips around me.** _

_yessssssssss ill suck n suck n suck_

_**You are a very good cocksucker.** _

_yes the best_

_**Sometimes I might stroke your cheek or pet your hair** _

He could almost feel the ghost of Arthur's touch. _Jesus_

_oh god please im dying arthur pls_

_**Keep sucking.** _

_yes ye yes yessssssssssss_

_**Your knees are sore and your neck hurts and your jaw aches.** _

They did, too, now he thought about it. His jaw ached from clenching it but mostly he felt empty.

_no doesnt matter dot care_

It didn't. Not if he could have Arthur

_**You live to suck my cock. All day. Licking and sucking.** _

_yes christ yes i want it fuck arthur please_

He did too; he couldn't stand the emptiness any more. He stuck his hand in his mouth, to suck and lick at his own fingers, and kept texting with the other.

_**I don't want to soil my suit so when I come you have to swallow it down.** _

_yessssss i want it all_

_**You can't let any spill onto your lips, or dribble down your chin, even though you love that.** _

_i do i love the way u look at me w ur come on my lips_

_**I can't see you; you're under the desk.** _

Shit. This brought it all home to him – Arthur hadn't planned this all out in advance; he hadn't set these texts to send at a time; he was typing these _right now_. Reading what Eames sent back before responding. It was all so real – Eames was on his knees, under the desk, but no Arthur on the chair. No, Arthur was in another chair in another city, another country, _where he couldn't see him._

_fuck arthur christ_

_**Swallow all my come, because if any is on your face I won't let you lean against my trousers.** _

And with just one text Eames was sucked back into the headspace.

_no ill be good i promise_

_**I'll feel if your face is clean. If not I'll shove you away.** _

_no arthur no im good im always so good_

He would be, for Arthur

_**You are. All I feel is the scruff of your beard and your soft swollen lips.** _

_yes yes i love ur hands i love u_

_**I zip up my trousers, then I let you lean against my thigh. You can press your face into my crotch if you want.** _

_yes yes please thats perfect ill be so good_

So good so good

_**You can take care of yourself but I don't want any mess on my suit or shoes, so you are on your own.** _

_no ill i need is u i dont need anythign just ur cock thats all_

(well. and maybe his own hand if he couldn't have Arthur, dammit)

_**I'll pet your hair sometimes, maybe stroke your ear or cheek.** _

_please i love it i loe u_

_**I'll pull on your lips, stroke them. They beg to be played with.** _

_yes please i love ur fingers pls play w me_

_**Yes. For jobs like these I need my personal cocksucker along.** _

_yes always ill be there im there_

This long-distance thing _sucked_

_**Sometime later, if I'm in the mood again, I'll lower my zip and let you lick at my cock again.** _

_yes yes yesssssss_

_**But you have to wait until I'm ready. You don't touch me; you don't use your hands.** _

_no ill wait i always wait for u im good_

_**Yes, you are. You are the best. I love you so much I can't even say.** _

Eames stared and stared. _Jesus_. His heart was about to explode.

_arthur anything im urs im urs_

…

…

_**So did I do it right? The sexting.** _

Eames stared incredulously at his phone. Did he do it right. Did he do--

_yes yes fucking christ arthur my mind is still blown_

…

…

_**Fuck, I love burner phones.** _

**Author's Note:**

> The second chapter is a kind of remix of the first, with the same sexts; this time including narration of Eames' thoughts and reactions. If you read both chapters I'd appreciate hearing which version you liked better or thought was more effective.


End file.
